Field
The invention relates generally to managing exercise data from a plurality of exercisers.
Description of the Related Art
There may be situations where several exercisers are exercising simultaneously. One example may be a gym environment, where an instructor may lead a group of exercisers. In such group activity it may be important to motivate the exercisers to perform well.